


Tears drowning in Ice Cream

by Apex_Zeenax22



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Ryoma being depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex_Zeenax22/pseuds/Apex_Zeenax22
Summary: Ryoma is feeling shitty so what does he do? He calls his best friend for comfort..Takes place pre-danganronpa
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma & Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 7





	Tears drowning in Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my NDRV3 pregame au where I head canon that Himiko and Ryoma are friends...

Himiko was walking over to Ryoma’s house with a jar of chocolate-mint ice cream after getting a text saying that the small boy needed comfort. Once Himiko arrived at the ex-convict’s apartment, she quietly knocked on the door and waited. After a few silent moments, Himiko heard the door open with a small click.

“Hey, Iko,” Ryoma mumbled, not making eye contact, “you gonna come in or what?”

Himiko shrugged, tossing the ice cream into Ryoma’s hands, “Well, duh, I’m not just gonna stand outside the ice-cream’s gonna melt…”

“Ice cream?”

Himiko entered the apartment, noticing that it was messier than usual. Clothes were all over the floor, dirty dishes all over the counter, and the apartment was extremely dim. Himiko then sighed and began to clean up the messy apartment with Ryoma going to the kitchen and grabbing a spoon. After a bit of cleaning, both teens made their way to the sofa with Ryoma leaning on Himiko’s shoulder.

Himiko then raised an eye, “So are you gonna tell me what’s wrong with you?”

“Y’know the usual, like having constant nightmares about my dead family blaming me for their deaths...” Ryoma mumbled, laughing sadly.

“Ryoma...what happened wasn’t your fault-”

“Yes, it was. No matter how you look at it, it’ll always be because of me…”

Himiko stayed silent, not knowing how to answer. As she stayed silent, Ryoma took that as an opportunity to rant more.

“I’m just a sad and pathetic loser who deserves nothing but death.” He then felt tears forming, “It’s my fault they’re dead anyway.”

It felt like hours had passed as the small boy vented his insecurities and frustrations out to his friend. Before they both even realize it, Ryoma’s head is on Himiko’s legs, and Himiko stroked his lightly shaved head, gently reassuring him of his faults. All the ice cream had been eaten and melted away.

“Feeling better, Ryoma?” The red-head smirked as she stretched and yawned momentarily.

The said boy nodded and sat up to stretch alongside Himiko, “Yeah...I feel a little better.”

“Thanks, Himiko...I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

“Yeah. Me neither.”

Ryoma silently laughed but punched Himiko jokingly in her arm. The red-head dramatically gasped and pretended to fall over and play dead. They both laughed in unison.

After the laughter died down, Himiko looked at Ryoma, “Sooo...want me to stay the night too?”

Speaking of the time, the small boy glanced at the clock, ‘12:58 a.m’, Ryoma read but then jumped up, “Oh SHIT!”

Ryoma then jumped off the couch and ran over to his computer.

Himiko alarmingly followed Ryoma to see what was wrong, “Dude!? What’s wrong??”

“I have an essay due today for the first period!”

Himiko scrunched her nose, “Seriously? That was assigned like 2 months ago....”

Ryoma groaned but didn’t answer and so Himiko sighed tiredly getting comfortable.

_ This is gonna be a long night….. _


End file.
